


With Luv

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe- Not Idols, Boy With Luv, Chef/Restaurant Owner Jin, Cuteness overload, Dancer Hobi, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Model Jimin, Multi, Oneshot?, Producer Yoongi, Romantic Fluff, Singer Jungkook, Songfic, and top duo/group!, bts - Freeform, congrats to them on winning top social artist 3 years in a row!, do not copy to another site, kpop, listen to Boy With Luv while you read!, marine biologist joon, persona era, photographer Tae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Inspired by the new BTS album song Boy With LuvAlso, if you haven’t already, please go check out Let Me Know - BTS. Jimin literally makes me cry from how angelic he sounds in it. 😱💕





	1. Boy With Luv: English Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> The new BTS album was released today and I'm in love with the music video and lyrics of Boy With Luv. So I decided to write a songfic based on it...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This song is owned by Bighit and BTS. I own nothing of the song, I'm just a fan writing for fun. This work reflects my own opinion and in no shape or form means any sort of disrespect or copyright infringement.

[Verse 1: Jimin]

I'm curious everything, how's your day

Oh tell me (oh yah oy yah, oh yah oh yah)

What makes you happy?

Oh text me (oh yah oy yah, oh yah oh yah)

 

[Verse 2: V, Jin]

Your every picture

I wanna have it by my pillow oh bae

Come, be my teacher

Teach me everything about you

Your 1, your 2

 

[Pre-Chorus: Jungkook, Jimin]

Listen my my baby

I'm flying high in the sky

(With the two wings you gave me back then)

Now, it's so high up here

I want you tuned in to my eyes

Yeah you makin 'me a boy with luv

 

[Chorus: Halsey, Jungkook, Jimin]

Oh my my my oh my my my

You got me high so fast

I want to be with you for everything

Oh my my my oh my my my

You got me fly so fast

Now, I kinda' get it

 

[Post-Chorus: V, Jin]

Love is nothing stronger

Than a boy with luv

Love is nothing stronger

Than a boy with luv

 

[Verse 3: Suga]

From the moment I met you, ya my life was all you, ya

You’re the star that turns ordinaries into extraordinaries

One after another, everything is special

The things you’re interested in, the way you walk or talk, and every little trivial habits of yours

 

[Verse 4: J-Hope, Jungkook]

Everyone says that I used to be so little and now I became a hero (Oh nah)

I say that something like destiny was never my thing (Oh nah)

World peace (No way)

A great order (No way)

I'm just gonna keep you safe

(Boy with luv)

 

[Pre-Chorus: V, RM, Jin]

Listen my my baby

I'm flying high in the sky

(With the two wings you gave me back then)

Now, it's so high up here

I want you tuned in to my eyes

Yeah you makin 'me a boy with luv

 

[Chorus: Halsey, Jungkook, Jimin]

Oh my my my oh my my my

You got me high so fast

I want to be with you for everything

Oh my my my oh my my my

You got me fly so fast

Now, I kinda' get it

 

[Post-Chorus: V, Jin]

Love is nothing stronger

Than a boy with luv

Love is nothing stronger

Than a boy with luv

 

[Bridge: RM]

I'll tell you frankly

Sometimes I was a little stuck up

Elevated sky, expanded halls

Sometimes I prayed let me run away

But your pain is my pain

When I realised that, I vowed to myself

With the wings of Icarus you gave me

Not towards the sun but towards you

Let me fly

 

[Chorus: Halsey, Jungkook, V]

Oh my my my oh my my my

I've waited all my life

I want to be with you for everything

Oh my my my oh my my my

Looking for something right

Now, I kinda' get it

 

[Post-Chorus: Jimin, Jungkook]

Love is nothing stronger

Than a moment, than a moment, luv

Love is nothing stronger

Than a boy with luv


	2. With Luv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here's the little songfic my brain decided to come up with in the middle of class today... hope you enjoy...

Jimin looked up as the door closed behind Taehyung and Jungkook. They’d just gotten home from work and looked tired. “How was your day?” He asked.

Tae gave him one of his signature boxy smiles. “Great! We finished editing the photos for the next issue of the magazine. How was your photoshoot?”

“Fun, I got to jump into a tub full of feathers!” Kookie laughed, his bunny smile on full display.

They made dinner together and settled down to watch a movie afterwards, with all of them agreeing easily on one of the new k-dramas. Tae reached over and ruffled Jimin’s orange hair fondly.

-

Jin was cleaning his room when he came across a stack of pictures he’d been looking for. He’d printed them out after his boyfriend Namjoon had sent them to him from where he was on his trip for marine biology. He was making various goofy faces and posing with different sea creatures. Jin looked through them for a moment before hugging his favorite to his chest and putting it next to his pillow. He missed Namjoon, his clumsiness and goofy smile, his tendencies to go on random rambles about different things he knew, his fluffy platinum blonde hair, everything. He wanted Namjoon to come home and teach him about all of the sea creatures he’d been researching and cuddle with him and taste the food he’d created with a new experimental recipe.

-

Jungkook was singing playfully to Tae, dramatically gesturing as he sang along to one of his new songs, “Listen my my baby, I'm flying high in the sky, With the two wings you gave me back then, Now, it's so high up here, I want you tuned in to my eyes, Yeah you makin 'me a boy with luv” 

Tae trained his camera on Jimin, who stuck his tongue out in retaliation, giggling as Kookie jumped on him, still singing.

-

Suga was so grateful that he’d been able to meet Hobi. The day they’d first talked to each other, their eyes had met across the room and Suga would’ve sworn the other man was glowing. Hobi made every little ordinary thing in his life extraordinary and simply walking down the street together became special when he was with him. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by his energetic boyfriend hugging him and asking what he was thinking about. When Suga told him, Hobi smiled and replied that he was so grateful he had him and that he always wanted to keep him safe.

-

Joon leaned on the railing of the ship, playing with a little crab he’d found on the beach they were currently anchored near. He pulled out his phone and snapped a quick selfie with the crustacean before sending it to Jin, captioning it with how much he missed his boyfriend and how he couldn’t wait until he got home and was able to spend cosy evenings laughing and playing games with Jin.

-

Jimin and Tae were standing in the VIP section of the arena Jungkook was having his concert in. He was singing his hit song ‘Boy With Luv’ and walked right over to stand in front of them. He looked right at them and poured his heart out as he sang, crowd cheering in the background, “Oh my my my oh my my my, You got me high so fast, I want to be with you for everything, Oh my my my oh my my my... Love is nothing stronger, Than a boy with luv.”

What Kookie’s boyfriends didn’t know was that Jungkook had written the song for them with the help of their other friends, who had gotten together one day when the two were busy at work and had contributed ideas and helped him create the song, mostly Yoongi, since he was a producer, but they had all helped. The song had turned out amazing and it was extremely popular.

Jungkook finished the song and seemed to pause for a second, chest heaving before he raised the mic to his mouth again and, giving a cute bunny smile, said, “I wrote this song for you, Tae and Jimin. I love you guys.” He reached down and pulled them on stage with him, uncaring of the lecture he’d probably get later from his manager. They were worth anything.

-

Jin waited anxiously, scanning the airport for Joon. He was coming home after his marine biology trip and after so many months apart, Jin was impatient for his boyfriend to appear so he could strangle him with a hug and make sure he was well fed after his long flight.

Finally, he spotted Joon’s distinctive hair and beanie in the crowd and ran over, flinging his arms around him. Joon dropped his suitcase without a thought and caught Jin, spinning him around and giving him a quick kiss. 

“Let’s go home so I can make you a proper meal.” Jin tugged him through the airport and to where their car was waiting, more than ready to get home. 

Joon laughed. “I can’t wait!”


	3. Photo Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Along with the lyrics of the song, some images also inspired me. So here they are...
> 
> I own none of them and credit goes to rightful owners <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope these help you envision the story better 😊

These are the images that inspired me:

[ http://magicianscuba.com/index_htm_files/66.jpg ](http://magicianscuba.com/index_htm_files/66.jpg)

[ https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0975/3828/files/2_bright_and_cosy_Swedish_apt_djup_1024x1024.jpg?v=1507242388 ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0975/3828/files/2_bright_and_cosy_Swedish_apt_djup_1024x1024.jpg?v=1507242388)

[ https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dod3l_CX4AAqNDp.jpg ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dod3l_CX4AAqNDp.jpg)

[ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/403353710366835721/ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/403353710366835721/)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else watch the BBMAs?! BTS won Top Social Artist for the 3rd time in a row and Top Duo/Group as well! Did you vote? Let me know in the comments <3


End file.
